


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this fic moves a little too fast now that I reflect on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to a friend of mine and I planned on uploading it around the time of her birthday but I got really busy (personal stuff) and it's been months but I finally have the chance to upload it so here.  
> I know it's late and that I already gave it to you via email or something, but thank you for dealing with me. You're a great friend.  
> Also since her birthday was a few days before Christmas I added a light Christmas theme (the mistletoe). I'm not in the fandom so I apologize if the characters aren't portrayed correctly.

  In complete stupefaction and horror I wander around the silent guild looking for anybody. It’s quiet… too quiet. Not even at the late hours of night is it this quiet; if anything the guild seems more awake at the time.

  “Lucy?” Someone calls out from behind as I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

  “Ahhh!!!” I squeal loudly while punching the person before dashing off. From behind me I can hear the loud, running steps the person is taking. After a while of running, my heart’s beating crazily and my legs start to ache. There's a burning feeling of a cold fire in my throat as I pant for air.

_ I should fight; protect the guild, _ I think to myself.

  But before I could think of a plan, the person reaches out and grabs me by the shoulders with strong, masculine hands. I squeal again and close my eyes, bracing for whatever could happen next when the stranger pulls me towards him.

  The person pushes me up against a wall, but in a gentle way so I'm not hurt. This man leans in close to me so I can feel his body against mine; his breath gently touching my face when he breathes out.

  “Lucy!” I hear someone breathlessly whisper-shout.

  Slowly I open my eyes until I can see Natsu’s semi-sweaty and pinkish face. He’s panting heavily and I can feel how fast his heart’s going. His skin’s warm; probably because we've been running.

  “Why, are, you, running?” Natsu manages to pant out. I swallow my saliva but the realize how dry my mouth is. Despite that though, I mostly focus on Natsu.

  We’re so near, only inches away. Once again my heart races and I'm suffering without enough air, but this time it's because I'm so close to him. Inside of my head of trying to think of an appropriate answer. It would be stupid if I told him I thought he was a stranger to break in.

  “Lu-cy…” he trails off as we gasp for air.

  “Nat-su…” I reply trying to steady my somewhat shaky voice. “Wh-where is ev-everyone?” I softly ask him. He just looks at me with his intense brown eyes. “Out,” he vaguely answers but I accept it because what else can I do?

  The fact that the guild is actually quiet and no one is here isn't my main priority now. I’m more occupied with Natsu being so close to me. My chest it tightening and my breath is leaving my body. I can feel him lean closer to me but I don't do anything except use the wall as a support and hope -no pray- that he kisses me.

  Out of nowhere though, something small falls and hits Natsu on the head. “Huh?” He reacts moving away from me. I'm disappointed that we didn't kiss then, but I look down at the item.

  “I’ve never seen this before,” I marvel as I pick up the little shiny red berry. “Oh, yeah. That’s why everyone left,” he explains. “Someone came back with that plant apparently no one has ever seen before so then everyone went crazy about it and left to collect some. It’s name is mistletoe and there’s this tradition thing where if two people are under it at the same time they have to kiss.”

  “Ahh,” I sigh at how romantic it is. “We should've kissed then,” I think out loud by accident.

  That second I realize the words left my mouth I drop the berry and quickly walk away. “Sorry Natsu,” I apologize when my face starts to turn scarlet.  _ Idiot!!!  _ My inner voice keeps shouting at myself.

  “Wait Lucy!” He yells and I feel his hand grab mine. My breath escapes me as he gently pushes me up against the wall again. “I’m sorry it's not under the mistletoe, but I have to do this,” he quickly blurts out before our lips touch.

  Fireworks explode in my head and I'm left motionless for a second before closing my eyes then kissing him back. I feel Natsu’s hands gently cup my cheeks and him leaning closer. “Lucy,” he mumbles against my lips.

  “Natsu,” I try to answer back but if anything I just mouth his name. Every centimeter of my body is shaking and I'm hoping to any God, every God that I don't mess this up.

  Bam! Boom! Bang!

  One after another more explosions are happening as the guild starts to rumble.

  We break away and I actually see a mad expression on Natsu’s face. “They’re home,” he bitterly mumbles with a shockingly dark look on his face. “They come home now…”

  “Let’s go then,” he suggests reaching a hand out for me to take. I’m speechless and unable to move so I just look at his handsome face. Then it hits me why he’s uncharacteristically moody.

  “I love you,” I blurt out because I realize he’s mad that we were interrupted. Natsu just looks at me then quickly averts his gaze.

  Even if he didn't answer me, I know I'm not rejected. It’s because he grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway to the main area of the guild. Despite all the loud explosions from the outside, I could clearly hear him say I love you too and see his ears turn red.


End file.
